With Our Own Style
by Aldira
Summary: A bunch of Septiplier one-shots. This ship has sailed too far to be able to turn back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Markiplier or Jackscepticeye. I'm pretty sure that is illegal. But if I did, I would hug them for all their worth.

Warning: Slight slash.

Note: Prompt from imadethisforthereblogs on Tumblr (random kisses in the middle of someone's recording that leaves them flustered and they get frustrated that they have more to edit).

 **A Little Jealousy**

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!" Jack mimed smacking the camera with his trademark high-five, shouting excitedly into the camera with a wide grin on his face.

"My name is Jackscepticeye and welcome back to the Rocket League! I'm joined here today with Markiplier! Say hi, Mark!"

"Hello, everybody," the deep characteristic voice of one Mark Fischbach drawled smoothly over the microphone.

"Oh, Mark, you're-you're not showing up on the screen. Is there something wrong with your camera?" Jack asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he leaned closer to examine the monitor.

He immediately jumped back into his swivel chair, sliding until it collided with the wall. "Or is it because you're here live and in person right now?" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, breaking out into enthusiastic applause as Mark popped into camera view.

"Hey, everybody!"

Jack laughed. "I think I may have jumped too hard on the chair. I hit my head on the wall."

He looked behind him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can jump hard on me anytime you want," Mark said sultrily, voice dropping low, lifting an eyebrow flirtatiously.

Jack shook his head in exasperation, chuckling softly at his antics.

"Anyway, I'm really excited to be here with Jack in Ireland, and he was incredibly nice and offered me a place to stay even though it was an impromptu trip," Mark said, staring deep into the camera before turning to gratefully smile at Jack. "Thanks for having me here."

"Aww, it's no problem, buddy," an adorable grin lighting up Jack's face. "You're always welcome here."

"Look!" Jack beamed, patting his chest proudly, "I even dressed all nice for you!"

"Really?" Mark leaned down dramatically, hand on his chin in mock thought as Jack puffed out his chest under his playful scrutiny.

True to his word, Jack was certainly more dressed up than he usually was in his gaming videos. He had on a light slate grey button-up shirt under a thin darker grey sweater. The sleeves were rolled up in a last minute attempt to seem less formal.

"I mean, I _guess_ it's alright."

Jack scoffed. "Hey! At least I tried, unlike _somebody_."

He then turned to the side, coughing into his shoulder with an audible "Mark!" leaving his mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. I'm wearing my lucky flannel," Mark said in defense, smile crinkling his eyes as he held his arms out proudly, "so that I can kick your ass in the game!"

"Sure you will, Mark. Sure you will," he acknowledged with some good-natured teasing. "Anyway, let's start the game!"

* * *

"You're supposed to pay attention to me! I'm your partner in this game!" Mark whined as he raced toward the giant soccer ball.

"Don't worry, Mark. I still love you!"

"No, I don't believe you. You just told me to go fuck myself earlier!"

Jack giggled but before he could reply, the other players swarmed around his car as he headed towards the goal.

"Go, ball, go!" Jack cheered furiously only to cry out in frustration when it missed the goal by a small margin. "Damn it!"

"Aww, that was close," Mark consoled before rushing after it, smashing into the opposing team's cars along the way.

"Ooh, thank you, GraecoMarke!" Jack said as a teammate of theirs bounced the ball away from their goal, preventing the opponents from scoring. Not that it was particularly necessary, seeing as the orange team was in the lead.

"Hey, I was going to help! He just moved in front of me before I could."

"You're just getting jealous," Jack teased as they zoomed around the field, closely trailing behind the ball in an attempt to at least get a touch in even if they didn't score.

"Oh, why don't you just go and play with GraecoMarke then?"

"Just go and marry him," Jack said with a chuckle, eyes glancing at Mark briefly before going back to the game.

"Yeah—oh god damn it! I was going to score! He stole the ball from me unnecessarily! Why! I was going to score!" Mark cried out in frustration, complaining as the replay flashed across the screen.

"That was kind of douchey," Jack agreed as the monitor counted down to begin the next round. When it reached one, all cars raced toward the ball that lay innocently in the center of the field.

Jack could practically hear the petulant pout in Mark's voice, making him smile at his childishness. When Jack was about to shoot, he suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek, lasting less than a second but surprising nonetheless. The unanticipated affectionate gesture startled him into launching the ball slightly off its intended course.

"You made me miss, you ass!" Jack cried but with no malice in his voice, only shocked giddiness.

"Mine! My goal!" Mark babbled, butting it into the goal and scoring a point for their team. He cheered, arms pumping into the air as he rejoiced loudly.

Jack pressed a hand to his red face, staying there for a moment before sighing loudly as he reigned in his composure.

"I'm going to edit this out."

"What? Why?" Indignation colored Mark's voice as he crossed his muscular arms childish, making an odd yet suitable sight.

"You cheated!" Jack said, accusing him jokingly, blush still coating his cheeks.

"Does it still count as cheating if we're on the same team?"

"Oh god, this will only add more material for the shippers."

"Septiplier away!" Mark exclaimed, making Jack chuckle once more.

* * *

I'm Septiplier trash. Please forgive me. This ship has pulled me in too deep.

On another note, this was inspired greatly by one of their collabs they did together for Rocket League.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Jack or Mark since they are both human beings, not objects, and therefore shouldn't be owned.

Warnings: slight slash, or maybe just close friendship.

 **Conquering Fear**

"I can't believe I'm fucking doin' this," Jack choked out a hysterical laugh. His limbs were stiff with fear, arms shaking as he held them out for the man to strap the harness around him. A heavy weight sat persistently in his stomach, a relentless chill clouded his senses. Teeth chattering nervously, Jack struggled to remain steadily standing on weak knees. He refused to look at the metal arch looming menacingly over them. To think, in a few minutes, he and Mark will be dangling up there.

"Jack, you know you don't have to do this," Mark said with a worried glint in his eyes from where he was also getting his harness straps tightened. Even though Jack had a wide grin on his face and little giggles escaped him every now and then, Mark could see the cold sweat shining on his even paler complexion, the tears shimmering in frightened blue eyes.

Jack shuddered as they were led up the platform where a cable was clipped onto their harnesses.

"No I want to do this," he said stubbornly, a tremor in his voice. Mark just looked at him, unconvinced. The worker instructed them to hook arms tightly. Mark wound his arm around Jack's, giving him a comforting pat. He received a nervous half-smile in return.

"Okay, are you guys ready?"

Mark examined the sweaty, trembling form beside him, a silent question in his eyes. He wouldn't mind either way; they didn't have to go on this ride if Jack wasn't ready. Mark tried to convey these feelings and mentally beam understanding and support to Jack.

"Yeah, we're ready," Jack nodded decisively.

"On 3, you'll be flipped so that you'll be laying parallel to the ground, alright? Then we'll start pulling you up. And once you reach the top, we'll say, 'You are ready for takeoff,' and that's when you pull this cord."

He gestured to the cord by Jack's side and started counting, and even though they knew what would happen, it didn't prepare them the slightest. Jack shrieked while Mark let out a surprised "whoa" before laughing when they were forcibly pulled off their feet, hanging a few feet off the ground. Mark looked down at their looped arms to see they were now joined at the hands as well. Somewhere in-between the brief fright, Jack reached over with his other arm and latched onto Mark's left hand, holding him in a steel grip. He didn't have much time to think over it before they began their ascent. Jack started panicking, babbling unintelligibly, the grip around Mark's hand becoming impossibly tighter.

"You know, I didn't think we would have to be the ones to drop ourselves. I thought they'd push a button or something," Mark said, taking in the magnificent view beneath them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Jack chanted repeatedly, body tense as he tried to move as little as possible as they climbed higher and higher, until the people on the ground looked like tiny, indistinguishable specks and they finally stopped. The wind ruffled his hair, a few strands sticking stubbornly to his sticky forehead. A grim image of the cable snapping, sending them falling to their deaths, popped into his mind. That did nothing to alleviate his fear.

"You are ready for takeoff," the man said on the intercom.

Jack stared at the ground hundreds of feet below them, trembling. There was nothing between them but the air. He would have felt better if they were upright instead of laying flat down on their stomachs, or if they were on a gurney or bed or something. They were just dangling. This must be how worms felt when they were baited on a hook, ready to be cast into their watery doom.

"I can't do this, I can't do this. I'm so fucking scared," Jack whined, a hysterical edge to his voice.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Mark said soothingly, turning the terror-stricken eyes to him. His dilated pupils highlighted the beautiful blues shimmering with unshed tears. "It's going to be okay."

"Do you hear me, Jack? It's all going to be fine," Mark repeated, urging Jack to trust him. "Take all the time you need."

"And when we're all done, I'll buy you all the cakes and cookies and ice cream you can eat after, okay?" Mark continued with a reassuring grin on his face.

Jack forced a laugh before letting out a shuddering breath.

"Okay, okay," he closed his eyes, bracing himself and pulling the cord.

For a second, Jack felt like he was going to die. All the oxygen was forced from his lungs, and there was a pang of regret before they fell.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jack screamed as the ground rushed to meet them. But they only continued to swing forward, and his vision was filled with the stunning blue sky. Beside him, Jack could hear Mark laughing loudly. And before he knew it, it was all over.

As their swinging slowed, Jack startled to feel wetness on his cheeks, and hurriedly brushed the tears away. He wondered when he had started crying.

"Hey, you did great," Mark said proudly, beaming at him when the workers started to unstrap them. They were lowered onto the feet, and Jack couldn't have loved the ground more than he did then. He could have dropped to his knees and kissed the cold cement, and he would have since his legs were still feeling weak. Mark must have seen him shaking because he reached out to steady him, and his arm stayed around his shoulders until they exited the gate. He guided Jack to a table with instructions to sit tight until he came back with some much needed sugar. Jack sank into the metal chair, physically and mentally exhausted. Emotionally, too, if the dried tear tracks on his face was any indication.

Two trays of food were dumped unceremoniously on the table, startling Jack from his trance.

"Eat this first before we get ice cream," Mark gestured to the burger and fries. Jack immediately reached for his drink, relieving the sore scratch in his throat.

"So how's my brave, little hero doing?" Mark asked teasingly, waving a fry in front of Jack who scoffed at his antics and leaned forward to capture the offered stick between his teeth. Jack picked up his burger before setting it down thoughtfully.

"Tired," he said honestly, "but I feel kinda good actually."

Jack had a bright light in his eyes as he looked at Mark.

"Well, I, for one, am really proud of you," Mark said with a happy grin, hand landing on Jack's shoulder, giving a warm squeeze to emphasize his words.


End file.
